Keep it or ?
by Lazygirl420
Summary: Kim must decide if she is mature enough to raise a child.
1. You Again

Chapter One: You again

As Kim entered the building that could possibly alter her life forever. She heard a very familiar voice, one that had that same sarcastic tone from years ago. "Can I help you?" The sarcastic voice asked. Kim just froze knowing she knows this lady, embarrassment soon took over her. She stood there not sure how she could proceed. The lady at the desk begin to ask again, "Can I help you with something?" As, the desk woman slowly turn and caught the sight of the young woman.

"Kimmie? Is that you?" The desk lady, asked.

"Yes. Hi, Shego." Kim, said.

"I think you're in the wrong building, princess." Shego, smirked.

"No, I am in the right one." Kim, shyly stated.

"You know this is an abortion clinic?" Shego, asked.

"Yes, look can we not talk about this." Kim, asked.

"And, you're here for one?" Shego, asked.

"Hmmph, yes." Kim, coughed out.

"Shirley, I'm going on a break." Shego, yelled.

As Shego made her way around the desk she pulled Kim with her. They made their way to a secure isolated location. Surrounding them was a nice water fountain statue, a big oak tree, very pretty flowers everywhere, and a beautiful picnic bench which showed of the scenery. Shego, motioned Kim to sit on the picnic bench. Kim didn't know why she was listening but, she followed Shego's commands.

"Kim? What are you doing? This isn't you." Shego, sighed out.

A very emotional Kim just shook her head no. "I am doing what is best." Kim, told her.

Shego pulled Kim in a very close. "Listen to me, you will not be able to handle this. I know anything is possible for a possible but, Kimmie this will destroy you. I can't let you do this." Shego, protested.

"Shego, thanks, I think. I'm capable of making decisions on my own. I know what I have to do." Kim, said.

"You think you know." Shego, said.

"Shego, STOP! You, have the slightest idea of what's going on. I have to do this." Kim, yelled.

"Why?" Shego, asked her.

"Because, I I... I just can't explain." Kim t old her, as she lowered her head.

"Don't tell me the great Kim Possible, cheated." Shego, joked.

"First, it wasn't cheating. Second, keep your nose out of MY business." Kim, protested.

"I just trying to keep you from making a huge mistake." Shego, stated.

"Then you should have stopped me a few weeks back." Kim, said.

"Does the buffoon know?" Shego, asked.

"He can't know." Kim, pleaded.

"Didn't the whole cybo lying machine thing teach you anything." Shego, wondered out loud.

"This is different, it wasn't supposed to happen." Kim, told her.

"That's what protection is for, cupcake." Shego, told her.

"I had no choice! OK! I didn't WANT to do anything. I, I, I... said no." Kim, started to yell then broke down sobbing.

Shego took Kim into her embrace. Shego looked at Kim who was still sobbing? Shego thought a thousand ideas floating through her head as the young Kim just rested her head on her shoulder sobbing. Maybe, they used protection, they could've been wasted, or the worst idea... rape. Shego shook her head. The last thought turned her stomach but, also made her wonder who was brave enough to do that.

"Kim?" Shego, asked.

"What?" Kim, asked.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened. I may not be the source you wanted finding out but, I swear, I am not the same Shego as before. You can tell me anything." Shego, said.

"I don't even know where to start." Kim, told her.

"How about from the beginning." Shego, suggested.

Kim sighed. "Ron and I had a huge argument, the kind that causes bad choices. I was so mad I, went to a party." Kim, said.

Shego nodded for the young girl to continue.

"I drank, a lot. I was completely wasted. Some guy started helping me walk and we ended up in a room." Kim, said with a long pause.

"Kim, its ok. Please continue." Shego, softly said.

"By the time I realized we were getting undressed I couldn't stop it. My head said no, my mouth said no but, my body couldn't protest. I guess he didn't believe in condoms." Kim, shared with her.

There was a very long pause as the two sat quietly together. Processing all the information shared.

"Does anyone else know? Did you make a report?" Shego, asked.

Kim, halfway grin with a crackle. "Yeah, the once great teen hero telling a story like that. Of course not." Kim, answered sarcastically.

"Kim, listen to me it's not shameful. You did not ask for this. None of it was your fault. That little creature growing inside you didn't ask to be here. It happened though. This is your baby not his. I know you didn't ask for this but, maybe this baby was just meant to be here." Shego, protested.

"No, it was a mistake that I was too weak to fight." Kim, argued.

"The baby may be the result of a mistake but, it can be the biggest joy of life." Shego, argued.

"Or a memory of that night. How, could I ever love this baby?" Kim, protested.

"Once that baby is born and you see its little eyes staring at you, you will understand that the baby is a gift. Even if it was brought on by a mistake. Your love this baby, I know you." Shego, told her.

Kim had no words.

"Please, give it a week or even two. Talk to Ron, or at least your mother." Shego, pleaded.

"Ok. I'll wait a little bit but, I can't tell anyone." Kim, told her.

"Then talk to me, please. I won't mind." Shego, told her.

Kim nodded in argument and slowly drifted off into the distance.

**I left writing stories for at least two years now. This is the first story I've wrote so its a bit off.. but, enjoy Also I do not own kim possible or any disney ****property**


	2. Choices

Chapter 2: Choices

It's been about a week since Kim ran into Shego and her thoughts are everywhere. If she keeps this child then she will have to tell everyone. Including how it happened. If she has the abortion she doesn't know if she could live with her self and she doesn't know if she can love the child that was brought into this world by pain. She is just lost.

She hasn't spoken to Ron since, in fact, she has been avoiding him. So, bad she actually hides in a janitor room. She felt like a kid in high school hiding from a crush. Her mom knew something was up, Kim has cut communication from her too. Mrs. Possible decided it was time to speak with Ronald's mother. There has to be a reason for all this, she is being too mysterious. drives over before Kim gets out of school (College). KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Mrs. Stoppable answers the door.

"How nice to see you, Anne. Come in. Can I get you something to drink?" Mrs. Stoppable, asked.

"Yes, please. Coffee black or some water will be fine." Mrs. Possible, answered. As they traveled into the kitchen area.

"So, there must be a reason you're here. Is Kim ok?" Mrs. Stoppable, asked.

"I'm not sure I was hoping you would have answers. I think something happened between Ron and her." Mrs. Possible, told her.

"Ronald has been acting a bit off lately. This morning he didn't eat or go to bueno nacho." Mrs. Stoppable, said.

"I noticed something odd with Kimmies clothes a couple weeks ago. One outfit in a particular, had, blood stains. You don't think they may of..." Mrs. Possible, questioned.

"If your suggesting they had sex, they have been active for a while now." Mrs. Stoppable, answered.

"Wait, you knew they were... How long?" Mrs. Possible, asked.

"About a year or two now." Mrs. Stoppable, told her.

"May I speak with Ronald? To see if he may know what happened." Mrs. Possible, asked.

"Of course, he should be home any minute. He had a class that got cancelled today." Mrs. Stoppable, said.

"Guess what, so did Kim." Mrs. Possible, told her.

"Guess we know something has happened now." Mrs. Stoppable, retorted.

For the next thirty minutes they kept guessing about might have happened. Maybe they broke up. One of them may have cheated. Kim might be pregnant. They had so many theories as to what could be up, they only had their theory half right sort of. Then Ron, walked in.

"Ronald can you come in here?" Mrs. Stoppable, asked.

Ron walked into the kitchen where the yell came from. He wasn't expecting to find what he found in the kitchen though. He stood speechless, it was Kim's mom.

"Mrs. Doctor P, is something wrong?" Ron, asked.

"You tell me. Kim is acting odd, she is completely avoided me and apparently skipping some classes with you in it." Mrs. Possible, told him.

"Don't ask me. I have no clue." Ron, answered.

"Ronald, if you have anything that Anne needs to know then you need to tell her now." Dean, told her son.

"We just had an argument few weeks back and haven't talked since." Ron, spit out.

"Can you tell me why you guys were fighting?" Anne, asked.

"I was talking to a classmate who happens to be a girl, Kim took it the wrong way. The girl was painting a portrait of Kim and I for our anniversary. Kim, had it in her head I was cheating on her. I wasn't though." Ron, said as fast as he could.

Anne thanked him for the information and started heading home. So, this doesn't explain why Kim isn't speaking to me. She would have told me that. I need to force her to talk. Something is wrong. As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed Kim had already beat her there. She went on in looking for Kim. Must be in her room again. Anne knocked once and asked to come in.

"Give me a few minutes mom, I'm changing." Kim, answered.

Anne didn't hear what she said and went on in. As she seen a half bare Kim, she noticed, really purple and blue spots in odd places.

"MOM! GET OUT, NOW!" Kim, yelled.

"Kimberely Anne Possible, you do not speak to me in that manner. You're going to tell me who did that to you." Anne, told her as she motioned towards the spots.

"Just get out, please." Kim, pleaded.

"Did Ron, do this to you?" Anne, asked.

"No, mom he didn't." Kim, answered.

"I want an answer and NOW!" Anne, demanded.

"I can't!" Kim, yelled.

"What do you mean you can't?" Anne, asked.

"Cause, I don't know how to explain." Kim, answered.

"You better find a way, or I will involve police." Anne, told her.

"NO! We don't need cops. I fell a few times doing cheer practice. My mind was somewhere else and I fell. That's all it is." Kim, retorted.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday? Your lying to me, young lady. The next thing out of your mouth better be the truth." Anne, said.

"Mom, please I can't tell you. Please, I can't. Please." Kim, begged.

"Kim, honey I don't care how bad it is. I am your mother. Whatever caused this I will not be mad at you I promise." Anne, told her.

"I went a party, I had a drink. Mom, I just can't tell you. Can I write it down?" Kim, asked.

Anne motioned towards a notebook and pen located on Kim's desk. Kim wrote on the paper and before giving it to her mom she, apologized so many times. Anne took the paper and opened it.

I went to a party after a fight with Ron, got way too wasted, and this guy he raped me.

Anne couldn't believe what she was reading. She made her way to Kim's bed and just sat rereading the paper over hundred times. She didn't know what to say she was speechless. Her baby girl was taken advantage of.

"Honey, have you been tested for std's, pregnancies and such?" Anne, asked.

"I went to an abortion clinic about a week ago, but, Shego wouldn't let me without thinking it though." Kim, answered.

"Thank goodness. Im so sorry this has happened to you I couldn't imagine the pain. There is one good thing from it all. That little bundle of joy." Anne, told her.

"Mom. I don't want this baby. I didn't ask for it. Plus, Ron isn't going to want to be with me and some random guys baby." Kim, retorted.

"How do you know? Have you asked him? Does he even know?" Anne, asked.

"What guy would wanna support somebody else's kid. No, he has no clue." Kim, told her.

"You need to talk to him. That boy loves you. Its not like you made the choice. You got tooken advantage of. It isn't your fault and Ron is a smart boy he will see that and deal with it with you." Anne, told her daughter.

"Ok. I will talk to him. Just not today." Kim, told her.

"Kim, do you want this baby? Really want. This baby is annocent in all this" Anne, spoke.

"Honesty, this is going to be the hardest thing I ever do. Me, myself, and I have to make this decision alone. I can't stand myself if I get an abortion, I might hate this baby if I keep it, or I give it away and wonder the rest of my life about him or her. So, please cut the crap. I am tired of everyone telling me to think." Kim, told her.

"Oh honey, who all knows?" Anne, asked.

"You, me, and Shego." Kim, answered.

"Wait, why does she know?" Anne, wondered.

"She works at the clinic, like I said earlier." Kim, said.

"Right." Anne, said.

"I have a ton of work to do and a really early test in the morning." Kim, told her.

That night Kim thought a lot about her little sitch. Could she have an abortion and live with her self. Or give this baby to strangers who may harm the baby. If I keep the child, I might love it, it didn't do anything wrong. What if it looks like him. By morining Kim went looking for her mom.

"Mom your right. I could never end a life, ecpecially an innocent one. I could give him or her away but, what if they harm the baby. If I keep this baby, I will need help." Kim, told her.

Kims mom gave her a big hug.

"I am so glad to hear you say that. We will help you, and I am pretty sure young Ronald will to. I think you need to go thank Shego for making you wait." Anne, told her.

"I was planning to visit her later today. I need to see Ron, hopefully everything will be ok. I am going to tell him everything." Kim, told her.


	3. Breaking The News

Chapter Three: Breaking the Ice

Kim drove to Ron's house as slow as she could. Her whole world could come crashing down untop of her. Ron is her whole world. She knows she made a mistake. How mad will he be or will he be glad to see her. There it is, Ron's house. She pulls into the driveway and just sits there thinking what to say how to begin. When a knocking sound causes her to jump out of her seat. She looks to the left its Ron. She rolls down the window and just stares.

"You can come in." Ron, told her.

"I think, we should go for a ride. I need to tell you some things." Kim, managed to coak out.

They take off in Kim's sloth, neither one saying a word. It was complete silence til they made it to a secure isolated park. Ron, once again broke the ice.

"Kp, it was an misunderstanding. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed. She was just painting a picture of you and me for you." Ron, told her.

"Ron, I need to tell you something. Just promise you will let me finish the whole story. Please, don't be angry at me." Kim, told him.

"I can't promise not to get angry but, I can promise to be understanding." Ron, said.

"After our fight, I went to a party and something really bad happened to me." Kim, started. "This guy, he caught me at a very vulnerable time and he took advantage of me. I drank too much and he raped me. I said, no." Kim, stuttered out.

"Kim, stop. If I ever get ahold the guy, I will kill him." Ron, yelled.

"Please, there's more." Kim, pleaded.

"I'm pregnant." Kim, told him.

"With his or my baby?" Ron, asked.

"I think his but, I just assumed." Kim, answered.

"Are we keeping the baby?" Ron, asked.

"I want to, yes." Kim, said.

Ron picked up Kim. "I love you, Kimberely Anne Possible. I don't care if it's mine or his, this it our baby."

"I thought you would be mad at me." Kim, told him.

"A part of me is mad at you for going to the party but, its not your fault. That guy, he know what he was doing." Ron, told her.

"When did you become so, grown up?" Kim, asked.

"Guess, I grow up." Ron, said.

"Kinda miss the goof ball that would panic before I finished the conversation." Kim, said.

"Were older now, we ain't kids anymore." Ron, told her.

"I need to run, I have to apoligize to someone." Kim, said.

"Alright, love you." Ron, said giving her a kiss.

Kim started driving to the clinic where she knew Shego was at. When she got there she walked up to the desk.

"How can I help you?" Shego, asked.

"You already did." Kim, said.

"Kimmie, I'm guessing you decided to keep the baby." Shego, said.

"I just needed to say, thank you. We fought for years but, you still saved me from making a mistake. Why?" Kim, said.

"Meet me at my apartment tonight around 10. I'll send you the address. I'll tell you then." Shego, told her.


End file.
